The legacy of Simon Seville
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: In 2009 a deadly vireos spread across the world and turned evryone into vampires but survivors Simon seville and his sun and daughtor Jamie and Sapphire who are immune to the vireos serch for more survivors and try finding a cure. Hope you enjoy please review storys better then it sounds rated M for horror theem, violence and low level corse language
1. Chapter 1 Finding a survivor

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY THE LEGACY OF SIMON SEVILLE SO HERES CHAPTER1 R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

[SEPTEMBER 21ST 2009] "The world of medicine has brought pride to our country such as heart transplants and medical procedures and it's all thanks to Dr Alice Griffin thank you so much for joining us tonight so give your secret to us in a nut shell" said the news lady. "Well we take a vireos like the flu vireos which can be harm full and we turn that around like imagine your body as a highway and there is a very fast car being driven by a very bad man think of the damage that car can do to your body but if you replace that man with a cop the pitcher changes". Said the Doctor "and how many people have you treated?" asked the news lady "10009" answered the Doctor "and how many people are cancer free?" she asked again "10009" replied the Doctor "so you have actually cured cancer?" she asked once again "yes –yes we have" answered the Doctor. [3 YEARS LATER] Doctor Simon Seville was driving across a highway with his sun and daughter Jamie & Sapphire. The vireos that Doctor Griffon had made to cure cancer turned out to be more harmful then helpful and everybody died but they were actually turned into vampires Simon Jamie and Sapphire were Immune but unforchentley the rest of the family such as Dave, Miss Miller ,Alvin, Theodore ,Brittany, Eleanor even Jeanette were infected. Simon was trying to find a cure and because Jamie was the eldest of the two at 5 Simon had him broadcast for survivors. Then they came to an old bank and Simon set a trap after handing Jamie a 9mm pistol to protect him and his sister who was only 3 and telling him to go home if he was not back by dark he didn't need t teach him how to load clean or use a gun because he already taught him. Then he left 10 minutes later Simon came back to find a note on the car saying that Jamie had climbed on top of a black bird jet for some target practise and he had taken Sapphire with him Simon put what he had in his arms in the backseat of the car and mad sure it was dark so the unconchesse vampire he had put in the back seat wouldn't die and found Jamie standing on the jet shooting paint canverses with target symbols he had painted on them. "You're getting very good at that sun" said Simon "thanks Dad" said Jamie "come on we need to get home before dark" said Simon "ok" said Jamie as he went to give the gun back to him but Simon told him to keep it that he may need it eventchley "thanks dad" said Jamie as he pushed the safety button and put the gun on his belt. And Simon picked up Sapphire and they both got into the car and Simon drove them all back to the house "hay Jamie I need you to help bring this down to my lab" said Simon "ok replied Jamie as he picked up the vampire and helped Simon take it down to his lab and "where do I put it?" asked Jamie "over on this table" said Simon as Jamie put it on the table and he was about to leave when Simon stopped him saying that he had a surprise for him. Then they both walked over to the table and Simon opened the bag and Jamie saw a very familiar face "Is this Mummy?" asked Jamie "yes it is your mother" answered Simon "and yes this was the surprise" he said again "the resin I brought her back here is because I know how much we all miss her and I'm going to try and cure her and the others and make them immune" said Simon "and you can also stay with her every day after you've finished broadcasting and target practice" said Simon "deal" said Jamie as he went outside to broadcast and for some target practise and Simon also made Jamie take an assault rifle just encase he got attacked by a lion that had escaped from the Zoo and a 9mm pistol wouldn't have been enough. So he did as he was told and took an assault rifle from the closet and a few ammo magazines and put the gun on his back and left the house and he saw a lion so he pulled out the assault rifle he had and aimed at the lion and pulled the trigger and BANG! The lion had dropped dead he then saw something he aimed at the figger thinking it was another lion and the figger saw him and ran over to him and Jamie saw that it was a survivor and put his gun down "are you Jamie Seville?" asked the survivor "yes "answered Jamie "o good I've been waiting for 10 minutes said the survivor I'm Corel" he said again "Liston I'm going to take you inside to my farther"

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2 Becoming friends

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVRY ONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF THE LEGACY OF SIMON SEVILLE IT'S SET WHEN JAMIE AND COREL QUICKLEY BECOME FRIENDS AND JAMIE & COREL FIND AN OLD WEAPON STORE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Jamie opened the front door to his house and led Corel inside. "Wait here" said Jamie as he walked to Simon's lab. He opened the door and walked inside luckily Simon was not recording. "Dad good news I found a survivor waiting for me at the Warf where I go to broadcast" said Jamie "what?" asked Simon bring the survivor to me" he said again. "Ok" replied Jamie as he walked outside "Corel my dad wants to meet you" said Jamie as he led Corel down to Simon's lab "Dad this is Corel" said Jamie "holy shit Jamie you weren't kidding" said Simon. "Hold still he said again as he got a scanner to see if Corel was infected and he wasn't. "O I forgot to do target practise" said Jamie "come on Corel" he said again as they both left the house "hay Corel do you want to be friends?" asked Jamie "sure why not" replied Corel as they went over to where Jamie usually did his target practise and they both climbed onto the black bird jet then they saw an old gun store and Jamie and Corel went to Investigate. Once they reached the store Jamie shot the door open with his 9mm pistol. And they entered the store Corel found a light switch and turned on the lights and they saw all sorts of guns Assault rifles shot guns hand guns and Jamie also found a katana [a katana is a Japanese sword] and picked it up and un sheaved it and looked at the blade and he decided to keep it and Corel found tones of ammo for the guns that they found and the also found cardboard boxes in the back and filled them with every weapon in the store. And they carried them all out of the store "I'll be back" said Jamie 10 minutes later Jamie came back with a truck and they both loaded all the weapons into the back of the truck and tied them down with bungie cords Jamie kept the sword he found in his lap and they drove back to the house. Once they returned Jamie called Sapphire over and asked her to go and get Simon. "Ok" replied Sapphire 5 minutes later Simon came out "what's up?" asked Simon "we just need your help unloading all these guns" answered Jamie "where the hell did all these come from?" asked Simon "we broke into an abandoned weapon store and because we found so many weapons and ammo we decided not to do trips so I hotwired an old truck and we found some bungie cords and we tied the boxes with the weapons down but this one's mine" said Jamie as he reached into the driver's seat and pulled out the sword he found and un sheaved it. And they all brought the weapons inside.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	3. Chapter 3 Jeanette wakes up

AUTHORSNOTE WHAT'S HAPPENING I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF THE LEGACY OF SIMON SEVILLE IT'S SET WHEN JAMIE VISIT'S JEANETTE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

The next day Jamie was in Simon's lab sitting in a chair next to the bed Jeanette was lying in and Jamie was holding onto her hand. Simon had set Corel up in the house next door to them with plenty of food, water, weapons, a TV, and giant steal barriers to go over the windows and doors at night he was quite content and Simon also made Corel immune just in case he ever got bitten. Anyway Jamie felt something squeeze his hand and looked up and saw Jeanette smiling at him "Mummy My god" said Jamie as he hugged her she hugged back. "Jamie what am I hooked up to?" asked Jeanette "a respirator because dad is trying to cure you "o god feel week" said Jeanette "you need to feed don't you" said Jamie Jeanette nodded weakly "ok I've got an idea I'll be right back" said Jamie as he went into the kitchen and got a glass and his combat knife. And went back into Simon's lab "I'm back" said Jamie as he walked over to his mother and saw her trying to sit up and he helped her."Thankyou Jamie" said Jeanette "your very welcome" replied Jamie as he got his knife out and cut his hand and poured some of his blood into the glass and gave it to Jeanette "o no Jamie I couldn't because if I loos control I could end up biting you and infecting you" "don't worry Mummy because it won't infect me if you bite me because not long after the infection hit dad was able to make him Sapphire and I immune to the vireos but sadly he was too late to make you and the others immune" replied Jamie as he gave her the cup and she drank from it "thankyou Jamie" said Jeanette as she drank from the cup and Jamie bandaged his hand. "So where did you get that knife?" asked Jeanette "Dad gave it to me and he also gave me this" answered Jamie as he pulled the 9mm pistol prom his belt "your farther gave you a gun?" asked Jeanette "don't worry he only gave it to me to protect myself from animals that had escaped from the zoo when I'm doing target practise or broadcasting for survivors" replied Jamie. Then Simon came in carrying another vampire he Saw Jeanette "Jeanette my god" said Simon shocked to see his vampire wife sitting up and talking to their sun. And he put the vampire he was carrying on the table and Jamie saw who it was it was his aunt Eleanor.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER3 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	4. Chapter 4 finding the others part1

AUTHORSNOTE SUP COMRADS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER4 OF THE LEGACY OF SIMON SEVILLE IT'S SET WHEN JEANETTE IS HALFWAY CURED AND SIMON HAS TO CURE ELEANOR AND HE HAS TO SEND JAMIE AND COREL TO FIND THE OTHERS BECAUSE THERE IMMUNE AND SIMON IS BUSSEY CURING JEANETTE AND ELEANOR R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Jamie helped Simon put Eleanor on the table and hook her up to the life support system. Because Simon was busy curing Jeanette and Eleanor he asked Jamie to get some of the guns that him and Corel had found the day before and him and Corel to find the rest of the family such as Brittany, Alvin, Theodore, Dave, Miss Miller & Vinnie. So Jamie got sharpened his Katana loaded a few assault rifles asked Simon for his car keys so they could put the ones they found in the back so they wouldn't die in the sunlight picked up Corel and they drove off. Once they reached their destination Jamie and Corel picked up some weapons and black tarps attached some torches to their weapons Jamie pulled out a trench gun loaded it put a few shotgun shells in his pocket attached a torch to it and they went in Jamie and Corel turned their flash lights on "ok here are the photos of the people we have to look for" said Jamie as they both heard s roar an Jamie turned around to see a vampire in pink tattered clothes and a orange pony tail it was Brittany so Jamie knocked her out by hitting her hard in the head with the But end of his gun wrapped her up in the black tarp and rushed her out to the car and put her in the back and put the cover over her so she wouldn't get exposed to sun light. "Ok one down five to go he said to himself. He went back inside to find Alvin and Theodore so he knocked them both out and wrapped them in tarp and put them in the backseat of the car "ok three down three to go" he said to himself again as he called Corel on his radio telling him they only had to get another three but they would have to come back the next day because it would be dark soon "ok I'm coming out now and I've got someone as well" said Corel as he came out and Jamie looked at the vampire that Corel had in his arms it was Jamie's grandmother Vinnie. "Here give her to me" said Jamie as Corel gave her to him and Jamie put her in the back like the others and put the cover over her. And they drove back to the house and Jamie called Simon asking him if he could come and help them unload the bodies from the back of the car. Once that was done Corel went home and closed the shutters and watched some TV & Jamie helped Simon hook the others up to life support and sharpened his sword and upgraded his 9mm pistol he made a laser sight beam and he made a suppressor for it too. Then he cleaned it. Then he went down to spend some time with Jeanette.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER4 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	5. Chapter 5 Finding the others part2

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVRYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER5 OF THE LEGACY OF SIMON SEVILLE IT'S SET WHEN SIMON GETS JAMIE & COREL TO GET THE OTHER TWO FINAL MEMBERS OF THE FAMILY WICH ARE DAVE AND MISS MILLER. AND ELEANOR IS AWAKE NOW

* * *

The next morning Jamie went down to the lab to check on Jeanette. "Morning Mummy" said Jamie as he entered the lab "morning sweetheart" said Jeanette then they both saw Eleanor opening her eyes "auntie Eleanor!" Said Jamie as he rushed over to his aunt and hugged her she returned the hug "Jamie" said Jeanette "yes Mummy replied Jamie" "can you please go and ask your farther if It's safe to un chain me yet?" asked Jeanette "sure" he said again as Simon walked in "o god Jamie you beat me here again" chuckled Simon "Simon is it safe for you to un chain me yet?" asked Jeanette "hang on a sec" said Simon as he got a UV light and moved it across her body and there was no reaction which meant it was safe for her to go into the sunlight again and it was finally safe for Simon to make her immune. "O and Jamie I need you and Corel to go and get the other

two and bring them back home" said Simon "ok said Jamie as he got his 9mm pistol and put it on his belt and went outside and got into Simon's car and picked up Corel and they drove off once they arrived Jamie said they only had to get two more people which were Dave and Miss Miller. So Jamie loaded his 9mm pistol and put the suppresser he had made the night before. And he tossed another 9mm pistol and they entered and Jamie was taken by surprise when a vampire came up behind him and bit him in the arm Jamie had to bite his bottom lip so he wouldn't scream in pain and alert the other vampires. He had no choice but to shoot it in the guts sending it flying back luckily it was not Dave or Miss Miller. Then he saw a vampire and saw that it was Miss Miller so he knocked her out and wrapped her in a tarp and took her out to the car and put her in the back

And put the cover over her and he then reached for the cars first aid kit and bandaged the bite on his arm and put the kit back in the car then he saw Corel come out with a vampire wrapped in a tarp he looked at its face and saw it was his grand pa Dave "ok put him in the back and put that cover over him" said Jamie as Corel put him in the back and put the cover over him and closed the door and climbed in the front seat. "Hay Jamie what happened to your arm?" asked Corel "I got bitten today" answered Jamie "thank god your immune" said Corel "that's right replied Jamie "I just need my dad to stitch it up and I'll be fine" he said again.

Once they arrived at the house and carried the bodies in Jamie helped Simon hook them up when he noticed Jamie's bandaged with the blood around it "Jamie what happened to your arm?" asked Simon "O yea I forgot to tell you that I got bitten today" said Jamie "thank god your immune Jamie" said Simon "yea I agree" said Jamie "what's happened?" asked Jeanette "Jamie got bitten when he was doing that job for me today like I said before thank god his immune"

Said Simon. "Where did he get bitten?" asked Jeanette"the arm" replied Jamie "what's going on guys?" asked Eleanor "Jamie's been bitten" replied Simon "thank god him and his sister are immune" he said again as he finished working on Jamie's arm. Then he walked over to Jeanette and heard moaning and looked over at Brittany and saw she was waking up.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER5 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
